zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Gyaron and Harry Jet
Gyaron (ギャロン, Gyaron) and Harry Jet (ハリー・ジェット, Harī Jetto) are a team that is part of Faudo Arc, in both anime and manga, and in them, they help Riou to free Faudo from his seal using Emarion Basukado. Gyaron spells are based on Armor, and recives Godufa power, which changes his appearence. Gyaron then becomes a servant of Zeno, and attacks Ted, who defeats him. In the anime he fights Riya and Alishie, but is defeated with Shaou Niodoruk. Their seiyū are respectly Susumu Chiba and Hiroki Takahashi. 'Appearence' The duo initially appears as one of the teams to help Riou on breaking Faudo's seal, with their ultimate spell, Emarion Basukado. Later, after Zeno's takeover of Faudo, Gyaron recives Godufa, for being in Zeno's side. In the anime Gyaron doesn't receive Godufa, nor stays on Zeno's side. He later confronts Ted and Cherish, as she doesn't want to fight. Gyaron gets his book burned by Ted, while also sending the latter back to the Mamodo World. In the anime Gyaron fights Riya and Aleshie, who quickly defeat him. 'Biography' Gyaron Gyaron is mamodo who is part of the Faudo Cult. He is first seen as one of the mamodo who help Riou to free Faudo from his sell, using his Emarion Baskardo spell. He is later confronted by Kiyo's team, and is beaten by Riya and Alishie's strongest spell. In the manga, Gyaron was ruthless and felt no pity for others or himself. He was a pawn of Zeno and followed Zeno's commands without rebelling. Gyaron is put on a team with Cherish and Nicole. Zeno gives Gyaron a device which makes Cherish remember the pain she felt from Zeno's lightning attacks. Zeno ordered Gyaron to use that device whenever Cherish tries to betray his orders. Gyaron used that device to force Cherish to keep attacking her beloved Ted. At the climax of the battle, Gyaron used his strongest spell which transformed him into a monsterous giant. Gyaron lost some of his humanity but he was still sane enough to speak in words and remember who he was fighting. Both suffering with pain, Ted and Cherish fought back against Gyaron. Ted used his strongest spell to destroy the lightning device and defeat Gyaron. Gyaron falls to the ground back in his normal state and had his book burned. Gyaron spells envolve his limbs and his armor. Harry Jet Less about Harry is known than of about Gyaron. Harry wasn't cursed, so he freely choose to help Riou, maybe interested in Faudo's great power. But Keys and Rodeaux were more interested than him. In the manga, Harry was more cautious about Gyaron after being powered up by godufa. He was even worried that using his strongest spell would cause Gyaron to hurt himself and act differently. Spells Trivia * In the manga, Gyaron instantely recives Godufa powering for being Zeno's servant, but in the anime, this doesn't happen. * While in the anime Gyaron only calls his partner as "Harry", in the manga he too only calls him as "Jet", making the conclusion of his partner' name. Category:Characters Category:Mamodo Category:Evil Characters Category:Faudo Arc Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Humanoid Mamodo Category:Current Battle Mamodo Category:Faudo Cultist